mediafandomcom-20200222-history
Deep Purple
Deep Purple are an English rock band formed in Hertford in 1968.1 They are considered to be among the pioneers of heavy metal and modern hard rock,23 although their musical approach changed over the years.4 Originally formed as a progressive rock band, the band shifted to a heavier sound in 1970.5 Deep Purple, together with Led Zeppelin and Black Sabbath, have been referred to as the "unholy trinity of British hard rock and heavy metal in the early to mid-seventies".6 They were listed in the 1975 Guinness Book of World Records as "the globe's loudest band" for a 1972 concert at London's Rainbow Theatre,78 and have sold over 100 million albums worldwide.9101112 Deep Purple have had several line-up changes and an eight-year hiatus (1976–1984). The 1968–1976 line-ups are commonly labelled Mark I, II, III and IV.1314 Their second and most commercially successful line-up featured Ian Gillan (vocals), Jon Lord (organ), Roger Glover (bass), Ian Paice (drums), and Ritchie Blackmore (guitar). This line-up was active from 1969 to 1973, and was revived from 1984 to 1989, and again from 1992 to 1993. The band achieved more modest success in the intervening periods between 1968 and 1969 with the line-up including Rod Evans (vocals) and Nick Simper (bass, backing vocals), between 1974 and 1976 (Tommy Bolin replacing Blackmore in 1975) with the line-up including David Coverdale (vocals) and Glenn Hughes (bass, vocals), and between 1989 and 1992 with the line-up including Joe Lynn Turner (vocals). The band's line-up (currently featuring Ian Gillan, and guitarist Steve Morse from 1994) has been much more stable in recent years, although organist Jon Lord's retirement from the band in 2002 (being succeeded by Don Airey) left Ian Paice as the only original Deep Purple member still in the band. Deep Purple were ranked number 22 on VH1's Greatest Artists of Hard Rock programme15 and a poll on British radio station Planet Rock ranked them 5th among the "most influential bands ever".16 The band received the Legend Award at the 2008 World Music Awards.17 Having been nominated for the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2012 and 2013 but failing to get enough votes for induction, Deep Purple were finally announced as inductees into the Hall of Fame in December 2015.181920 They were officially inducted on 8 April 2016.21 Contents 1 History 1.1 Beginnings (1967–68) 1.2 Early years (1968–70) 1.3 Breakthrough success (1970–73) 1.4 New line-up, successes and struggles (1973–76) 1.5 Band split and solo projects (1976–84) 1.6 Reformation, reunions and turmoil (1984–94) 1.7 Revival with Steve Morse and longer tours (1994–present) 2 Legacy 2.1 Rock and Roll Hall of Fame 3 Band members 4 Concert tours 5 Discography 6 Notes 7 References 8 External links History Beginnings (1967–68) In 1967 former Searchers drummer Chris Curtis contacted London businessman Tony Edwards, in the hope that he would manage a new group he was putting together, to be called Roundabout. Curtis' vision was a "supergroup" where the band members would get on and off, like a musical roundabout. Impressed with the plan, Edwards agreed to finance the venture with two business partners: John Coletta and Ron Hire, all of Hire-Edwards-Coletta (HEC) Enterprises.22 The first recruit to the band was the classically trained Hammond organ player Jon Lord, Curtis' flatmate who had most notably played with the Artwoods (led by Art Wood, brother of future Rolling Stones guitarist Ronnie Wood, and featuring Keef Hartley).23 He was followed by guitarist Ritchie Blackmore, who was persuaded to return from Hamburg to audition for the new group. Blackmore was making a name for himself as a studio session guitarist, and had also been a member of the Outlaws, Screaming Lord Sutch, and Neil Christian. Curtis' erratic behaviour and lifestyle, fueled by LSD use, caused a sudden disinterest in the project he had started, forcing HEC to dismiss him from Roundabout. But HEC was now intrigued with the possibilities Lord and Blackmore brought, while Lord and Blackmore were also keen to continue. The two carried on with recruiting additional members, keeping Tony Edwards as their manager.24 For the bass guitar, Lord suggested his old friend Nick Simper, with whom he had played in a backing band for the vocal group The Flower Pot Men (formerly known as the Ivy League) in 1967. Simper had previously been in Johnny Kidd and the Pirates and survived the car crash that killed Kidd. Simper had also known Blackmore since the early 1960s when his first band, the Renegades, debuted around the same time as one of Blackmore's early bands, the Dominators.25 Bobby Woodman was the initial choice for the drums, but during the auditions for a singer, Rod Evans of the Maze came in with his drummer, Ian Paice. Blackmore had seen Paice on tour with the Maze in Germany in 1966, and had been impressed by the 18-year-old's drumming. While Woodman was out for cigarettes, Blackmore quickly arranged an audition for Paice. Both Paice and Evans won their respective jobs, and the line-up was complete.26 The band began in earnest in March 1968 at Deeves Hall, a country house in South Mimms, Hertfordshire.2728 The band would live, write and rehearse at Deeves Hall, which was fully kitted out with the latest Marshall amplification.29 After a brief tour of Denmark and Sweden in April, in which they were still billed as Roundabout, Blackmore suggested a new name: "Deep Purple", named after his grandmother's favourite song.2429 The group had resolved to choose a name after everyone had posted one on a board in rehearsal. Second to Deep Purple was "Concrete God", which the band thought was too harsh to take on.3031 Early years (1968–70) Organ player Jon Lord In May 1968, the band moved into Pye Studios in London's Marble Arch to record their debut album, Shades of Deep Purple, which was released in July by American label Tetragammaton, and in September by UK label EMI.32 The group had success in North America with a cover of Joe South's "Hush", and by September 1968, the song had reached number 4 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the US and number 2 in the Canadian RPM charts, pushing the Shades LP up to No. 24 on Billboard's pop album charts.3334 The following month, Deep Purple was booked to support Cream on their Goodbye tour.33 The band's second album, The Book of Taliesyn, was quickly recorded, then released in North America to coincide with the tour. The album included a cover of Neil Diamond's "Kentucky Woman", which cracked the Top 40 in both the US (#38 on the Billboard charts) and Canada (#21 on the RPM charts),3536 though sales for the album were not as strong (#54 in US, #48 in Canada).3738 The Book of Taliesyn would not be released in the band's home country until the following year, and like its predecessor, it failed to have much impact in the UK charts. "We were big business in America. EMI did nothing. They were stupid old guys." —Nick Simper on the group's initial lack of success in their home country.39 Early in 1969, the band recorded a single called "Emmaretta", named after Emmaretta Marks, then a cast member of the musical Hair, whom Evans was trying to seduce.40 By March of that year, the band had completed recording for their third album, Deep Purple. The album contained strings and woodwind on one track ("April"), showcasing Lord's classical antecedents such as Bach and Rimsky-Korsakov, and several other influences were in evidence, notably Vanilla Fudge. (Lord and Blackmore had even claimed the group wanted to be a "Vanilla Fudge clone".)41 This would be the last recording by the original line-up. Deep Purple's troubled North American record label, Tetragrammaton, delayed production of the Deep Purple album until after the band's 1969 American tour ended. This, as well as lackluster promotion by the nearly broke label, caused the album to sell poorly, finishing well out of the Billboard Top 100. Soon after the third album's eventual release, Tetragrammaton went out of business, leaving the band with no money and an uncertain future. (Tetragrammaton's assets were assumed by Warner Bros. Records, who would release Deep Purple's records in the US throughout the 1970s.) During the 1969 American tour, Lord and Blackmore met with Paice to discuss their desire to take the band in a heavier direction. Feeling that Evans and Simper would not fit well with a heavy rock style, both were replaced that summer.42 Paice stated, "A change had to come. If they hadn't left, the band would have totally disintegrated." Both Simper and Blackmore noted that Rod Evans already had one foot out the door. Simper said that Evans had met a girl in Hollywood and had eyes on being an actor, while Blackmore explained, "Rod just wanted to go to America and live in America."43 Ritchie Blackmore in Hannover, Germany, 1970 In search of a replacement vocalist, Blackmore set his own sights on 19-year-old singer Terry Reid. Though he found the offer "flattering", Reid was still bound by the exclusive recording contract with his producer Mickie Most and more interested in his solo career.44 Blackmore had no other choice but to look elsewhere. The band hunted down singer Ian Gillan from Episode Six, a band that had released several singles in the UK without achieving their big break for commercial success. Gillan had at one time been approached by Nick Simper when Deep Purple was first forming, but Gillan had reportedly told Simper that the Roundabout project would not go anywhere, while he felt Episode Six was poised to make it big.45 Six's drummer Mick Underwood – an old comrade of Blackmore's from his days in the Outlaws – introduced the band to Gillan and bassist Roger Glover. This effectively killed Episode Six and gave Underwood a guilt complex that lasted nearly a decade, until Gillan recruited him for his new post-Purple band in the late 1970s. According to Blackmore, Deep Purple was only interested in Gillan and not Glover, but Roger was retained on the advice of Ian Paice. "He turned up for the session...he was their Six's bass player. We weren't originally going to take him until Paicey said, 'he's a good bass player, let's keep him.' So I said okay." — Ritchie Blackmore on the hiring of Roger Glover.43 This created the Deep Purple Mark II line-up, whose first release was a Greenaway-Cook tune titled "Hallelujah".46 At the time of its recording, Nick Simper still thought he was in the band, and had called the studio to inquire about the recording dates for the song. He then found that the song had already been recorded with Glover on bass. The remaining original members of Deep Purple then instructed management to inform Simper that he had been officially replaced. Despite television appearances to promote the "Hallelujah" single in the UK, the song flopped.46 Blackmore had told the British weekly music newspaper Record Mirror they "need to have a commercial record in Britain", and described the song as "an in-between sort of thing"—a median between what the band would normally make but with an added commercial motive.46 The band gained some much-needed publicity in September 1969, with the Concerto for Group and Orchestra, a three-movement epic composed by Lord as a solo project and performed by the band at the Royal Albert Hall in London with the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra, conducted by Malcolm Arnold.33 Together with Days of Future Passed by the Moody Blues and Five Bridges by the Nice, it was one of the first collaborations between a rock band and an orchestra. This live album became their first album with any kind of chart success in the UK.47 Gillan and Blackmore were less than happy at the band being tagged as "a group who played with orchestras", both feeling that the Concerto was a distraction that would get in the way of developing their desired hard-rocking style. Lord acknowledged that while the band members were not keen on the project going in, at the end of the performance "you could put the five smiles together, and it would have spanned the Thames." Lord would also write the Gemini Suite, another orchestra/group collaboration in the same vein, for the band in late 1970. In 1975, Blackmore stated that he thought the Concerto for Group and Orchestra wasn't bad but the Gemini Suite was horrible and very disjointed.48 Roger Glover later claimed Jon Lord had appeared to be the leader of the band in the early years.49 Breakthrough success (1970–73) The classic Deep Purple line up, 1971. From left to right: Jon Lord, Roger Glover, Ian Gillan, Ritchie Blackmore, Ian Paice Shortly after the orchestral release, Deep Purple began a hectic touring and recording schedule that was to see little respite for the next three years. Their first studio album of this period, released in mid-1970, was In Rock (a name supported by the album's Mount Rushmore-inspired cover), which contained the then-concert staples "Speed King", "Into The Fire" and "Child in Time". The non-album single "Black Night", released around the same time, finally put Deep Purple into the UK Top Ten.50 The interplay between Blackmore's guitar and Lord's distorted organ, coupled with Gillan's howling vocals and the rhythm section of Glover and Paice, now started to take on a unique identity that separated the band from its earlier albums.5 Along with Zeppelin's Led Zeppelin II and Sabbath's Paranoid, In Rock codified the budding heavy metal genre.2 On the album's development, Blackmore stated: "I got fed up with playing with classical orchestras, and thought, 'well, this is my turn.' Jon was into more classical. I thought, 'well you do that, I'll do rock.' And I said, 'If this fails, this record, I'll play with orchestras the rest of my life.'"51 In Rock performed well, especially in the UK where it reached number 4, while the "Black Night" single reached number 2 on the UK Singles Chart, and the band performed the song live on the BBC's Top of the Pops.5253 A second album, the creatively progressive Fireball, was issued in the summer of 1971, reaching number 1 on the UK Albums Chart.53 The title track "Fireball" was released as a single, as was "Strange Kind of Woman", not from the album but recorded during the same sessions (although it replaced "Demon's Eye" on the US version of the album).54 "Strange Kind of Woman" became their second UK Top 10 single, reaching number 8.53 Vocalist Ian Gillan on stage in Clemson, South Carolina, US, 1972 Within weeks of Fireball's release, the band were already performing songs planned for the next album. One song (which later became "Highway Star") was performed at the first gig of the Fireball tour, having been written on the bus to a show in Portsmouth, in answer to a journalist's question: "How do you go about writing songs?" Three months later, in December 1971, the band travelled to Switzerland to record Machine Head. The album was due to be recorded at the Montreux Casino, using the Rolling Stones Mobile Studio, but a fire during a Frank Zappa and the Mothers of Invention gig, caused by a man firing a flare gun into the ceiling, burned down the Casino. This incident famously inspired the song "Smoke on the Water". The album was later recorded in a corridor at the nearby empty Grand Hotel.5556 Continuing from where both previous albums left off, Machine Head became one of the band's most famous albums. It became the band's second number 1 album in the UK, while re-establishing Deep Purple in North America, hitting number 7 in the US and number 1 in Canada.53 It included tracks that became live classics, such as "Highway Star", "Space Truckin'", "Lazy" and "Smoke on the Water", for which Deep Purple is most famous.5057 Deep Purple continued to tour and record at a rate that would be rare thirty years on; when Machine Head was recorded, the group had only been together three and a half years, yet the album was their sixth. "When I was nine years old it was all about Deep Purple. My all time favourite album is still Made in Japan" — Metallica drummer Lars Ulrich.58 Meanwhile, the band undertook four North America tours in 1972, and a Japan tour that led to a double-vinyl live release, Made in Japan. Originally intended as a Japan-only record, its worldwide release saw the double LP become an instant hit. It remains one of rock music's most popular and highest selling live-concert recordings.59 The classic Deep Purple Mark II line-up continued to work, and released the album Who Do We Think We Are in 1973. Featuring the hit single "Woman from Tokyo", the album hit number 4 in the UK charts and number 15 in the US charts while achieving gold record status faster than any Deep Purple album released up to that time.6061 But internal tensions and exhaustion were more noticeable than ever. Following the successes of Machine Head and Made in Japan, the addition of Who Do We Think We Are made them the top-selling artists of 1973 in the US.6263 New line-up, successes and struggles (1973–76) Ian Gillan admitted in a 1984 interview that the band was pushed by management to complete the Who Do We Think We Are album on time and go on tour, although they badly needed a break.64 The bad feelings culminated in Gillan, followed by Glover, quitting the band after their second tour of Japan in the summer of 1973 over tensions with Blackmore.656667 In interviews years later, Jon Lord called the departure of Gillan and Glover while the band was at its peak "the biggest shame in rock and roll; God knows what we would have become over the next three or four years."68 David Coverdale was the band's vocalist between August 1973 and March 1976 The band first hired Midlands bassist/vocalist Glenn Hughes, formerly of Trapeze. According to Ian Paice, Glover had told him and Lord a few months before his official resignation that he wanted to leave the band, so they had already started to drop in on Trapeze shows. After acquiring Hughes, they debated continuing as a four-piece band, with Hughes as both bassist and lead vocalist.6970 According to Hughes, he was persuaded to join under the guise that the band would be bringing in Paul Rodgers of Free as a co-lead vocalist, but by that time Rodgers had just started Bad Company.71 Instead, auditions were held for lead vocal replacements. They settled on David Coverdale, an unknown singer from Saltburn in Northeast England, primarily because Blackmore liked his masculine, blues-tinged voice.70 This new line-up continued into 1974, and their spring tour included shows at Madison Square Garden, New York on 13 March, and Nassau Coliseum four days later.72 The band then headlined the famous California Jam festival at Ontario Motor Speedway located in Southern California on 6 April 1974. Attracting over 250,00073 fans, the festival also included 1970s rock giants Black Sabbath, Eagles, Emerson, Lake & Palmer, Earth, Wind & Fire, Seals and Crofts, Rare Earth and Black Oak Arkansas. Portions of the show were telecast on ABC Television in the US, exposing the band to a wider audience. This line-up's first album, titled Burn, was a highly successful release, reaching No. 3 in the UK and No. 9 in the US, and was followed by another world tour.53 The title track "Burn", which opens the album, was a conscious effort by the band to embrace the progressive rock movement that was popularised at the time by bands such as Yes, ELP, Genesis, Gentle Giant, etc. "Burn" was a complex arrangement which showcased all the band members' musical virtuosity and particularly Blackmore's classically influenced guitar prowess. The album also featured Hughes and Coverdale providing vocal harmonies and elements of funk and blues, respectively, to the band's music, a sound that was even more apparent on the late 1974 release Stormbringer.70 Besides the title track, the Stormbringer album had a number of songs that received much radio play, such as "Lady Double Dealer", "The Gypsy" and "Soldier of Fortune", and the album reached No. 6 in the UK and No. 20 on the US Billboard charts.53 However, Blackmore publicly disliked the album and the funky soul elements, even calling it "shoeshine music".747576 As a result, he left the band on 21 June 1975 to form his own band with Ronnie James Dio of Elf, called Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow, later shortened to Rainbow after one album.77 Glenn Hughes, bassist and co-lead vocalist with Coverdale, 1973 to 1976 With Blackmore's departure, Deep Purple was left to fill one of the biggest band member vacancies in rock music. In spite of this, the rest of the band refused to stop, and announced a replacement for Blackmore: American Tommy Bolin. Before Bolin was recruited, Clem Clempson (Colosseum, Humble Pie), Zal Cleminson (The Sensational Alex Harvey Band), Mick Ronson (David Bowie & The Spiders From Mars) and Rory Gallagher were considered for the part.78 There are at least two versions about the recruitment of Bolin: Coverdale claims to have been the one who suggested auditioning Bolin.79 "He walked in, thin as a rake, his hair coloured green, yellow and blue with feathers in it. Slinking along beside him was this stunning Hawaiian girl in a crochet dress with nothing on underneath. He plugged into four Marshall 100-watt stacks and...the job was his". But in an interview originally published by Melody Maker in June 1975, Bolin himself claimed that he came to the audition following a recommendation from Blackmore.80 Bolin had been a member of many now-forgotten late-1960s bands – Denny & The Triumphs, American Standard, and Zephyr, which released three albums from 1969 to 1972. Before Deep Purple, Bolin's best-known recordings were made as a session musician on Billy Cobham's 1973 jazz fusion album Spectrum, and as lead guitarist on two post-Joe Walsh James Gang albums: Bang (1973) and Miami (1974). He had also jammed with such luminaries as Dr. John, Albert King, the Good Rats, Moxy and Alphonse Mouzon, and was busy working on his first solo album, Teaser, when he accepted the invitation to join Deep Purple.81 The resulting album, Come Taste the Band, was released in October 1975, one month before Bolin's Teaser album. Despite mixed reviews and so-so sales (#19 in the UK charts and #43 in the US Billboard charts), the collection revitalised the band once again, bringing a new, extreme funk edge to their hard rock sound.82 Bolin's influence was crucial, and with encouragement from Hughes and Coverdale, the guitarist developed much of the album's material. Despite Bolin's talents, his personal problems with hard drugs began to manifest themselves. During the Come Taste the Band tour, many fans openly booed Tommy's inability to play solos like Ritchie Blackmore, not realising that the former was physically hampered by his addiction. After several below-par concert performances, the band was in danger. Band split and solo projects (1976–84) Promotional photo of Deep Purple for their 1976 UK Tour The end came on tour in England on 15 March 1976 at the Liverpool Empire Theatre.83 Coverdale reportedly walked off in tears and handed in his resignation, to which he was allegedly told there was no band left to quit. The decision to disband Deep Purple had been made some time before the last show by Lord and Paice (the last remaining original members), who hadn't told anyone else. The break-up was finally made public in July 1976, with then-manager Rob Cooksey issuing the simple statement: "the band will not record or perform together as Deep Purple again".84 Later in the year, Bolin had just finished recording his second solo album, Private Eyes, when, on 4 December 1976, tragedy struck.81 In a Miami hotel room, during a tour supporting Jeff Beck, Bolin was found unconscious by his girlfriend and bandmates. Unable to wake him, she hurriedly called paramedics, but it was too late. The official cause of death was multiple-drug intoxication. Bolin was 25 years old.81 After the break-up, most of the past and present members of Deep Purple went on to have considerable success in a number of other bands, including Gillan, Whitesnake and Rainbow. There were, however, a number of promoter-led attempts to get the band to reform, especially with the revival of the hard rock market in the late 1970s and early 1980s. In 1980, a touring version of the band surfaced with Rod Evans as the only member who had ever been in Deep Purple, eventually ending in successful legal action from the legitimate Deep Purple camp over unauthorised use of the name. Evans was ordered to pay damages of US$672,000 for using the band name without permission.85 Reformation, reunions and turmoil (1984–94) In April 1984, eight years after the demise of Deep Purple, a full-scale (and legal) reunion took place with the "classic" early 1970s line-up of Gillan, Lord, Blackmore, Glover and Paice.8687 The reformed band signed a worldwide deal with PolyGram, with Mercury Records releasing their albums in the US, and Polydor Records in the UK and other countries. The album Perfect Strangers was recorded in Vermont and released in October 1984. The album was commercially successful, reaching number 5 in the UK Albums Chart and number 17 on the Billboard 200 in the US.5388 The album included the singles and concert staples "Knockin' At Your Back Door" and "Perfect Strangers".89 Perfect Strangers became the second Deep Purple studio album to go platinum in the US, following Machine Head.90 The reunion tour followed, starting in Australia and winding its way across the world to North America, then into Europe by the following summer. Financially, the tour was also a tremendous success. In the US, the 1985 tour out-grossed every other artist except Bruce Springsteen.91 The UK homecoming saw the band perform a concert at Knebworth on 22 June 1985 (with main support from the Scorpions; also on the bill were UFO and Meat Loaf), where the weather was bad (torrential rain and 6" of mud) in front of 80,000 fans.92 The gig was called the "Return of the Knebworth Fayre".93 Deep Purple at the Cow Palace, San Francisco, California. January 1985 The Mark II line-up then released The House of Blue Light in 1987, which was followed by a world tour (interrupted after Blackmore broke a finger on stage while trying to catch his guitar after throwing it in the air) and another live album Nobody's Perfect (1988) which was culled from several shows on this tour, but still largely based on the by-now familiar Made in Japan set-list. In the UK a new version of "Hush" (with Gillan on lead vocals) was released to mark 20 years of the band. In 1989 Gillan was fired as his relations with Blackmore had again soured and their musical differences had diverged too far. Originally, the band intended to recruit Survivor frontman Jimi Jamison as Gillan's replacement, but this fell through due to complications with Jamison's record label.9495 Eventually, after auditioning several high-profile candidates, including Brian Howe (White Spirit, Ted Nugent, Bad Company), Doug Pinnick (King's X), Australians Jimmy Barnes (Cold Chisel) and John Farnham (Little River Band), Terry Brock (Strangeways, Giant) and Norman "Kal" Swan (Tytan, Lion, Bad Moon Rising),96 former Rainbow vocalist Joe Lynn Turner was recruited into the band. This Mark V line-up recorded just one album, Slaves & Masters (1990) and toured in support. It achieved modest success and reached number 87 in the Billboard Charts in the US,88 but some fans criticised it as little more than a so-called "generic Foreigner wannabe" album.97 With the tour complete, Turner was forced out, as Lord, Paice and Glover (and the record company) wanted Gillan back in the fold for the 25th anniversary. Blackmore grudgingly relented, after requesting and eventually receiving 250,000 dollars in his bank account98 and the classic line-up recorded The Battle Rages On.... However, Gillan reworked much of the existing material which had been written with Turner for the album. As a result, Blackmore became infuriated at what he considered non-melodic elements.99 During an otherwise successful European tour, Blackmore walked out in 1993, for good, after a show on 17 November in Helsinki, Finland.100 Joe Satriani was drafted to complete the Japanese dates in December and stayed on for a European Summer tour in 1994. He was asked to join permanently, but his commitments to his contract with Epic Records prevented this. The band unanimously chose Dixie Dregs/Kansas guitarist Steve Morse to become Satriani's successor.101 Revival with Steve Morse and longer tours (1994–present) Deep Purple was approaching death in 1993. Audiences were falling off, we were playing 4,000-seaters with barely 1200, 1500 people in them. ... Then, fortunately, Ritchie walked out, the sun shone again and we all said: "OK, we'll give it one more shot." So, yes, we are grateful for that chance. --Ian Gillan, on the band's rebirth102 Morse's arrival revitalised the band creatively, and in 1996 a new album titled Purpendicular was released, showing a wide variety of musical styles, though it never made chart success on the Billboard 200 in the US.88 The Mark VII line-up then released a new live album Live at The Olympia '96 in 1997. With a revamped set list to tour, Deep Purple enjoyed successful tours throughout the rest of the 1990s, releasing the harder-sounding Abandon in 1998, and touring with renewed enthusiasm. In 1999, Lord, with the help of a Dutch fan, who was also a musicologist and composer, Marco de Goeij, painstakingly recreated the Concerto for Group and Orchestra, the original score having been lost. It was once again performed at the Royal Albert Hall in September 1999, this time with the London Symphony Orchestra conducted by Paul Mann.103 The concert also featured songs from each member's solo careers, as well as a short Deep Purple set, and the occasion was commemorated on the 2000 album Live at the Royal Albert Hall.103 In 2001, the box set The Soundboard Series was released featuring concerts from the 2001 Australian Tour plus two from Tokyo, Japan.104 Roger Glover and Steve Morse playing the intro to "Highway Star" at the Molson Amphitheatre, Toronto, 2005 Much of the next few years was spent on the road touring. Most of the songs played in their live concerts consisted of classic 1970s material. The group continued forward until 2002, when founding member Lord (who, along with Paice, was the only member to be in all incarnations of the band) announced his amicable retirement from the band to pursue personal projects (especially orchestral work). Lord left his Hammond organ to his replacement, rock keyboard veteran Don Airey (Colosseum II, Rainbow, Ozzy Osbourne, Black Sabbath, Whitesnake), who had helped Deep Purple out when Lord's knee was injured in 2001. In 2003, Deep Purple released their first studio album in five years (Bananas) and began touring in support of the album. EMI Records refused a contract extension with Deep Purple, possibly because of lower than expected sales. Actually In Concert with the London Symphony Orchestra sold more than Bananas.105 In July 2005, the band played at the Live 8 concert in Park Place (Barrie, Ontario) and, in October released their next album, Rapture of the Deep, which was followed by the Rapture of the Deep tour. This Mark VIII line-up's two studio albums were produced by Michael Bradford.106 Drummer Ian Paice (2006) In February 2007, Gillan asked fans not to buy a live album Come Hell or High Water being released by Sony BMG. This was a recording of their 1993 appearance at the NEC in Birmingham, England.100 Recordings of this show have previously been released without assistance from Gillan or any other members of the band, but he said: "It was one of the lowest points of my life – all of our lives, actually".100 In 2009, Ian Gillan said, "Record sales have been steadily declining, but people are prepared to pay a lot for concert tickets."107 In addition, Gillan stated "I don't think happiness comes with money."107 In 2011, Deep Purple did concert tours in 48 countries.108 The Songs That Built Rock Tour featured a 38-piece orchestra, and included a performance at London's O2 Arena.109 Until May 2011, the band members had disagreed about whether to make a new studio album, because it would not really make money any more. Roger Glover stated that Deep Purple should make a new studio album "even if it costs us money."110 Glover and Morse in 2013 in Spain. In early 2011, David Coverdale and Glenn Hughes told VH1 they would like to reunite with former Deep Purple Mark III line-up for the right opportunity, such as a benefit concert.111 The current band's chief sound engineer on nine years of tours, Moray McMillin, died in September 2011, aged 57.112 After a lot of songwriting sessions in Europe,113 Deep Purple decided to record through the summer of 2012, and the band announced the release of their new studio album in 2013.108 Steve Morse announced to French magazine Rock Hard that the new studio album would be produced by the highly respected Bob Ezrin,114 who is known for his works with Alice Cooper, Kiss, and Pink Floyd. On 16 July 2012, the band's co-founding member and former organ player, Jon Lord, died in London, aged 71.115116117 In December 2012, Roger Glover revealed in an interview that the band has completed work on 14 songs for a new studio album, with 11 or 12 tracks set to appear on the final album to be released in 2013.118119 On 26 February 2013, the title of the band's new album was announced as Now What?!, which was recorded and mixed in Nashville, Tennessee, and released on 26 April 2013.113 Legacy Deep Purple are cited as one of the pioneers of hard rock and heavy metal, along with Led Zeppelin and Black Sabbath.2120 The group have influenced a number of rock and metal bands including Metallica,121Judas Priest,122 Queen,123 Aerosmith,124 Van Halen,125 Alice in Chains,126 Pantera,127 Bon Jovi,128 Europe,129 Rush,130 Motörhead,131 and many new wave of British heavy metal bands such as Iron Maiden,132 and Def Leppard.133 Iron Maiden's bassist and primary songwriter, Steve Harris, states that his band's "heaviness" was inspired by "Black Sabbath and Deep Purple with a bit of Zeppelin thrown in."134 "In 1971, there were only three bands that mattered, Led Zeppelin, Black Sabbath, and Deep Purple." — Def Leppard vocalist Joe Elliot.3 In 2000, Deep Purple were ranked number 22 on VH1's "100 Greatest Artists of Hard Rock" programme.135 At the 2008 World Music Awards the band received the Legend Award.17 In 2011, they received the Innovator Award at the 2011 Classic Rock Awards in London.136 A Rolling Stone readers' poll in 2012 ranked Made in Japan the sixth best live album of all time.59 As part of the 40th anniversary celebrations of Machine Head (1972), Re-Machined: A Tribute to Deep Purple's Machine Head was released on 25 September 2012.137 This tribute album features artists such as Iron Maiden, Metallica, Steve Vai, Carlos Santana, Chickenfoot consisting of former Van Halen members Sammy Hagar and Michael Anthony, guitarist Joe Satriani and Chad Smith of Red Hot Chili Peppers, the Flaming Lips, Black Label Society, Papa Roach vocalist Jacoby Shaddix, and the supergroup Kings of Chaos featuring Def Leppard vocalist Joe Elliott, Steve Stevens, and former Guns N' Roses members Duff McKagan and Matt Sorum.137 Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Prior to October 2012, Deep Purple had never been nominated for induction into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame (though they have been eligible since 1993), but were nominated for induction in 2012 and 2013.138139 Despite ranking second in the public's vote on the Rock Hall fans' ballot, which had over half a million votes, they were not inducted by the Rock Hall committee.140 Kiss bassist Gene Simmons and Rush bassist Geddy Lee commented that Deep Purple should obviously be among the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees.141142 There have been criticisms in the past over Deep Purple not having been inducted. Toto guitarist Steve Lukather commented, "they put Patti Smith in there but not Deep Purple? What's the first song every kid learns how to play? on the Water"...And they're not in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame? ...the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame has lost its cool because of the glaring omissions."143 Guns N' Roses and Velvet Revolver guitarist Slash expressed his surprise and disagreement for the non-induction of Deep Purple; "The list of people who haven't even been nominated is mind-boggling..the big one for me is Deep Purple. How could you not induct Deep Purple?".144145 Metallica band members James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich and Kirk Hammett have also lobbied for the band's induction.146147 In an interview with Rolling Stone in April 2014, Ulrich pleaded: "I'm not gonna get into the politics or all that stuff, but I got two words to say: 'Deep Purple'. That's all I have to say: Deep Purple. Seriously, people, Deep Purple. Two simple words in the English language...'Deep Purple'! Did I say that already?"148 In 2015, Chris Jericho, former WWE wrestler and current vocalist of rock band Fozzy, stated: "that Deep Purple are not in it of Fame. It's bullshit. Obviously there's some politics against them from getting in there."149 "With almost no exceptions, every hard rock band in the last 40 years, including mine, traces its lineage directly back to Black Sabbath, Led Zeppelin and Deep Purple. Where I grew up, and in the rest of the world outside of North America, all were equal in status, stature and influence. So in my heart – and I know I speak for many of my fellow musicians and millions of Purple fans when I confess that – I am somewhat bewildered that they are so late in getting in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame." —Excerpt from Lars Ulrich's speech, inducting Deep Purple into the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame.150 In response to these, a Hall of Fame chief executive said, "The definition of 'rock and roll' means different things to different people, but as broad as the classifications may be, they all share a common love of the music."141 Roger Glover remains ambivalent about induction and got an inside word from the Hall, "One of the jurors said, ‘You know, Deep Purple, they’re just one-hit wonders.’ How can you deal with that kind of Philistinism, you know?".151 Ian Gillan also commented, "I've fought all my life against being institutionalised and I think you have to actively search these things out, in other words mingle with the right people, and we don't get invited to those kind of things."152 On 16 October 2013 Deep Purple were again announced as nominees for inclusion to the Hall, and once again they were not inducted.19151 In April 2015, Deep Purple topped the list in a Rolling Stone readers poll of acts that should be inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2016.153 In October 2015, the band were nominated for induction for the third time.20 In December 2015, the band were announced as 2016 inductees into the Hall of Fame, with the Hall stating: "Deep Purple's non-inclusion in the Hall is a gaping hole which must now be filled," adding that along with fellow inductees Led Zeppelin and Black Sabbath, the band make up "the Holy Trinity of hard rock and metal bands."18 The band was officially inducted on April 8, 2016. The Hall of Fame announced that the following members were included as inductees: Ian Paice, Jon Lord, Ritchie Blackmore, Roger Glover, Ian Gillan, Rod Evans, David Coverdale and Glenn Hughes. Excluded from induction were Nick Simper, Tommy Bolin, Joe Lynn Turner, Joe Satriani, Steve Morse and Don Airey.154 Prior to the induction ceremony, Ian Gillan announced that he was barring Hughes, Coverdale, Evans and Blackmore from playing with them onstage, as these members are not in the current "living, breathing" version of the band.155 Of the eight inducted members, five showed up. Blackmore didn't show; a posting on his Facebook page claimed he was honored by the induction and had considered attending, until he received correspondence from Bruce Payne, manager from the current touring version of Deep Purple saying, "No!"156 In interviews at the Rock Hall, however, Gillan insisted he personally invited Blackmore to attend, but not to play onstage. Evans, who had disappeared from the music scene more than three decades prior, also didn't show. And because Lord had died in 2012, his wife Vickie accepted his award for him. The current members of the band played "Highway Star" for the opening performance. After a brief interlude playing the Booker T. & the M.G.'s song "Green Onions" while photos of the late Jon Lord flashed on the screen behind them, the current Deep Purple members played two more songs: "Hush" and their signature tune "Smoke on the Water". Although barred from playing with Deep Purple, both David Coverdale and Glenn Hughes (as well as Roger Glover) joined fellow inductees Cheap Trick and an all-star cast to perform a cover of the Fats Domino song "Ain't That a Shame". Band members Current members of Deep Purple with then-Russian President Dmitry Medvedev in 2011 Main article: List of Deep Purple band members Current members Ian Paice – drums, percussion (1968–1976, 1984–present) Ian Gillan – vocals, harmonica, percussion (1969–1973, 1984–1989, 1992–present) Roger Glover – bass (1969–1973, 1984–present) Steve Morse – guitar (1994–present) Don Airey – organ, keyboards (2002–present, touring member August 2001 – February 2002) Former members Jon Lord – organ, keyboards, backing vocals, string arrangements (March 1968 – March 1976, April 1984 – February 2002; died 2012) Ritchie Blackmore – guitar (March 1968 – June 1975, April 1984 – November 1993) Rod Evans – lead vocals (March 1968 – July 1969) Nick Simper – bass, backing vocals (March 1968 – July 1969) David Coverdale – lead vocals (August 1973 – March 1976) Glenn Hughes – bass, vocals (July 1973 – March 1976) Tommy Bolin – guitar, vocals, bass guitar (June 1975 – March 1976; died 1976) Joe Lynn Turner – lead vocals (December 1989 – August 1992) Joe Satriani – guitar (touring member December 1993 – July 1994) Concert tours Deep Purple are considered to be one of the hardest touring bands in the world.157158159 From 1968 until today (with the exception of their 1976–1984 split) they continue to tour around the world. In 2007, the band received a special award for selling more than 150,000 tickets in France, with 40 dates in the country in 2007 alone.160 Also in 2007, Deep Purple's Rapture of the Deep Tour was voted number 6 concert tour of the year (in all music genres) by Planet Rock listeners.161 The Rolling Stones' A Bigger Bang Tour was voted number 5 and beat Purple's tour by only 1%. Deep Purple released a new live compilation DVD box, Around the World Live, in May 2008. In February 2008, the band made their first ever appearance at the Kremlin Palace in Moscow, Russia162 at the personal request of Dmitry Medvedev who at the time was considered a shoo-in for the seat of the Presidency of Russia. Prior to that, Deep Purple has toured Russia several times starting as early as 1996, but has not been considered to have played such a significant venue previously. The band was part of the entertainment for the FIS Nordic World Ski Championships 2009 in Liberec, Czech Republic.163 Deep Purple in Brazil, March 2009Deep Purple Debut Tour, 1968 Shades of Deep Purple Tour, 1968 The Book of Taliesyn Tour, 1968–1969 Deep Purple European Tour, (pre-tour for In Rock) 1969–1970 In Rock World Tour, 1970–1971 Fireball World Tour, 1971–1972 Machine Head World Tour, 1972–1973 Deep Purple European Tour, (pre-tour for Burn) 1973–1974 Burn World Tour, 1974 Stormbringer World Tour, 1974–1975 Come Taste The Band World Tour, 1975–1976 Perfect Strangers World Tour, aka Reunion Tour 1984–1985 The House of Blue Light World Tour, 1987–1988 Slaves and Masters World Tour, 1991 Deep Purple 25 Years Anniversary World Tour, aka The Battle Rages on Tour, 1993 Deep Purple and Joe Satriani Tour, 1993–1994 Deep Purple Secret Mexican Tour (short warm-up tour with Steve Morse), 1994 Deep Purple Secret USA Tour, 1994–1995 Deep Purple Asian & African Tour, 1995 Purpendicular World Tour, 1996–1997 A Band on World Tour, 1998–1999 Concerto World Tour, 2000–2001 Deep Purple World Tour, 2001–2003 Bananas World Tour, 2003–2005 Rapture of the Deep tour, 2006–2011 The Songs That Built Rock Tour, 2011–2012 Now What?! World Tour, 2013–2015 World Tour 2016, 2016 Discography Main article: Deep Purple discography Shades of Deep Purple (1968) The Book of Taliesyn (1968) Deep Purple (1969) Deep Purple in Rock (1970) Fireball (1971) Machine Head (1972) Who Do We Think We Are (1973) Burn (1974) Stormbringer (1974) Come Taste the Band (1975) Perfect Strangers (1984) The House of Blue Light (1987) Slaves and Masters (1990) The Battle Rages On... (1993) Purpendicular (1996) Abandon (1998) Bananas (2003) Rapture of the Deep (2005) Now What?! (2013) Notes 1.Jump up ^ Shades of Deep Purple album sleeve notes pp. 4–5. 2.^ Jump up to: a b c Wasler, Robert (1993). Running with the Devil: power, gender, and madness in heavy metal music. Wesleyan University Press. p. 10. 3.^ Jump up to: a b Michael Campbell & James Brody (2008). ROCK AND ROLL: AN INTRODUCTION. p. 213. 4.Jump up ^ Jeb Wright (2009). "The Naked Truth: An Exclusive Interview with Deep Purple's Ian Gillan". Classic Rock Revisited. Archived from the original on 27 April 2009. 5.^ Jump up to: a b Charlton, Katherine (2003). Rock Music Styles: A History. p. 241. McGraw Hill. 6.Jump up ^ McIver, Joel (2006). "Black Sabbath: Sabbath Bloody Sabbath". Chapter 12, p. 1. 7.Jump up ^ McWhirter, Ross (1975). Guinness Book of World Records (14 ed.). Sterling Pub. Co. p. 242. ISBN 978-0-8069-0012-4. 8.Jump up ^ Jason Ankeny. "Deep Purple". Allmusic. Retrieved 24 December 2011. 9.Jump up ^ "Deep Purple founder who co-wrote classics including Smoke On The Water dies at 71". Daily Mail. Retrieved 25 July 2012 10.Jump up ^ "Jon Lord, keyboard player with seminal hard rock act Deep Purple, dies". CNN. Retrieved 25 July 2012 11.Jump up ^ "Deep Purple keyboard player Jon Lord dies aged 71". The Telegraph. Retrieved 25 July 2012 12.Jump up ^ "Deep Purple's Jon Lord dies at 71". Msnbc. Retrieved 25 July 2012 13.Jump up ^ Deep Purple reviews. 14.Jump up ^ Deep Purple Mark I & Mark II. 15.Jump up ^ "VH1 Counts Down the '100 Greatest Artists of Hard Rock' In Five-Hour, Five-Night Special". Retrieved 8 July 2015. 16.Jump up ^ "Planet Rock: Most Influential Band EVER – The Results.". Planet Rock. Retrieved 25 February 2013 17.^ Jump up to: a b "World Music Awards: Legends". Retrieved 9 September 2015. 18.^ Jump up to: a b "NWA, Deep Purple and Chicago enter Hall of Fame". BBC. 17 December 2015. 19.^ Jump up to: a b "Nirvana, Kiss, Hall and Oates Nominated for Rock and Roll Hall of Fame". Rolling Stone. 16 October 2013. Retrieved 16 October 2013. 20.^ Jump up to: a b "Vote for the 2016 Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Inductees". Rolling Stone. 8 October 2015. 21.Jump up ^ "Deep Purple Rocks Hall of Fame With Hits-Filled Set". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 13 April 2016 22.Jump up ^ Thompson, Dave (2004). Smoke on the Water: The Deep Purple Story. Retrieved 18 January 2011. 23.Jump up ^ Eder, Bruce. The Artwoods Allmusic. Retrieved 12 December 2011 24.^ Jump up to: a b Thompson, Dave. Chris Curtis Biography Allmusic. Retrieved 12 December 2011 25.Jump up ^ Thompson, Dave (2004). "Smoke on the Water: The Deep Purple Story" p.5. ECW Press 26.Jump up ^ Welch, Chris. "The Story of Deep Purple." In Deep Purple: HM Photo Book, copyright 1983, Omnibus Press. 27.Jump up ^ Dafydd Rees, Luke Crampton (1999). "Rock stars encyclopedia" p.279. DK Publishing. 28.Jump up ^ Frame, Pete (2000). "Pete Frame's Rocking Around Britain" p.54. Music Sales Group, 2000 29.^ Jump up to: a b Jerry Bloom (2006). Black Knight: Ritchie Blackmore. Omnibus Press 2008. "Blackmore has stated; "It was a song my grandmother used to play on the piano."" 30.Jump up ^ Rock Formations: Categorical Answers to How Band Names Were Formed p.53. Cidermill Books. Retrieved 29 April 2011 31.Jump up ^ Tyler, Kieron On The Roundabout With Deep Purple Retrieved 29 April 2011 32.Jump up ^ Thompson, Dave (2004). "Smoke on the Water: The Deep Purple Story" pp.41–42. ECW Press. Retrieved 19 February 2012 33.^ Jump up to: a b c Miles, Barry (2009) The British Invasion: The Music, the Times, the Era p.264. Sterling Publishing Company, Inc., 2009 34.Jump up ^ The RPM 100: Deep Purple Library and Archives Canada. Retrieved 12 November 2011 35.Jump up ^ "The Book of Taliesyn Billboard Singles". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 2 February 2014. 36.Jump up ^ "Top Singles – Volume 10, No. 16, December 16, 1968". Library and Archives Canada. 16 December 1968. Retrieved 2 February 2014. 37.Jump up ^ "The Book of Taliesyn Billboard Albums". AllMusic. Rovi Corporation. Retrieved 2 February 2014. 38.Jump up ^ "Top Albums/CDs – Volume 11, No. 2, March 10, 1969". Library and Archives Canada. 10 March 1969. Retrieved 2 February 2014. 39.Jump up ^ Tyler, Kieron. "On The Roundabout With Deep Purple". Deep Purple.net. Retrieved 21 September 2014. 40.Jump up ^ Thompson, Dave (2004). "Smoke on the Water: The Deep Purple Story" p.324. ECW Press 41.Jump up ^ "Ritchie Blackmore, Interviews". Thehighwaystar.com. Retrieved 7 November 2010. 42.Jump up ^ Joel Whitburn (2007). "The Billboard Albums: Includes Every Album That Made the Billboard 200 Chart". p.227. Record Research Inc., 2007 43.^ Jump up to: a b Steve Rosen Interview with Ritchie Blackmore, 1974 Retrieved from YouTube "Ritchie Blackmore, Guitar God|Part 1/5" on 14 January 2014. 44.Jump up ^ "Interview: Singer and guitarist Terry Reid". The Independent. London. 7 March 2007. Archived from the original on 2 May 2008. Retrieved 23 June 2015. 45.Jump up ^ Anasontzis, George. "Rockpages.gr interview with Nick Simper". Rockpages. Retrieved 25 August 2010. 46.^ Jump up to: a b c Bloom, Jerry (2008). "Black Knight: Ritchie Blackmore" p.128. Omnibus Press, 2008 47.Jump up ^ "Deep Purple UK chart stats". ChartStats.com. Retrieved 24 December 2011. 48.Jump up ^ Steven Rosen (1975). "Ritchie Blackmore Interview: Deep Purple, Rainbow and Dio". Guitar International. 49.Jump up ^ "A Highway Star: Deep Purple's Roger Glover Interviewed". The Quietus. 20 January 2011. 50.^ Jump up to: a b Roberts, David (2006). British Hit Singles & Albums. London: Guinness World Records Limited 51.Jump up ^ Steve Rosen Interview with Ritchie Blackmore, 1974 Retrieved from YouTube "Ritchie Blackmore, Guitar God|Part 2/5" on 14 January 2014. 52.Jump up ^ Jerry Bloom (2007). "Black Knight". p. 139. Music Sales Group. 53.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g "Deep Purple: UK Charts". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 27 February 2015 54.Jump up ^ Deep Purple: Fireball Allmusic. Retrieved 12 November 2011 55.Jump up ^ (DVD) Classic Albums – Deep Purple – Machine Head, Eagle Rock Entertainment, 2002 56.Jump up ^ Deep Purple release 'Machine Head' BBC. Retrieved 19 October 2011 57.Jump up ^ Billboard – Machine Head Allmusic. Retrieved 12 November 2011 58.Jump up ^ Mick Wall (2010). "Metallica: Enter Night: The Biography". Hachette UK. Retrieved 17 November 2013 59.^ Jump up to: a b "Readers' Poll: The 10 Best Live Albums of All Time". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 22 November 2012 60.Jump up ^ "The Official Charts Company – Who Do We Think We Are". The Official Charts Company. 5 May 2013. 61.Jump up ^ "Who Do We Think We Are on Billboard". Rovi Corporation / Billboard. Retrieved 26 October 2012. 62.Jump up ^ "Smoke on the Water: The Deep Purple Story". p.154. 63.Jump up ^ "RIAA Gold & Platinum database". Retrieved 19 February 2009. 64.Jump up ^ Deep Purple: The Interview. Interview picture disc, 1984, Mercury Records. 65.Jump up ^ Peter Buckley (2003). The Rough Guide to Rock p.279. Rough Guides. Retrieved 1 March 2012 66.Jump up ^ Mike Clifford, Pete Frame (1992). The Harmony Illustrated Encyclopedia of Rock, p.41. Harmony Books. Retrieved 1 March 2012 67.Jump up ^ Whitburn, Joel (2008). Joel Whitburn's Top Pop Singles 1955–2006, p.227. Record Research 68.Jump up ^ "Deep Purple -Documentary". youtube.com. Retrieved 20 October 2014. 69.Jump up ^ Liner notes for the 30th anniversary edition of Burn. 70.^ Jump up to: a b c "Van der Lee, Matthijs. Burn review at". Sputnikmusic.com. 15 October 2009. Retrieved 7 November 2010. 71.Jump up ^ "The Glenn Hughes Interview". Vintage Rock.com. Retrieved 29 October 2011. 72.Jump up ^ Smoke on the Water: The Deep Purple Story. p.158. 73.Jump up ^ "About Me". DonBranker.com. 6 April 1974. Retrieved 23 October 2011. 74.Jump up ^ "History" track on the "Deep Purple: History and Hits" DVD. 75.Jump up ^ Mike Jefferson (1 April 2009). "Deep Purple – Stormbringer". Coffeerooms on Music. 76.Jump up ^ Steven Rosen (1975). "Ritchie Blackmore Interview". Guitar International. 77.Jump up ^ Dafydd Rees, Luke Crampton (1991). Rock Movers & Shakers, Volume 1991, Part 2. p.419. ABC-CLIO, 1991 78.Jump up ^ Thompson, Dave (2004). Smoke on the Water: The Deep Purple Story, pp.179–180. 79.Jump up ^ liner notes in the Deep Purple 4-CD boxed set. 80.Jump up ^ Deep Purple Appreciation Society (28 June 1975). "1975 Tommy Bolin interview". Deep-purple.net. Retrieved 7 November 2010. 81.^ Jump up to: a b c Nick Talevski (2006). Knocking on Heaven's Door: Rock Obituaries p.42-43. Omnibus Press, 2006 82.Jump up ^ Deep Purple Come Taste the Band: 35th Anniversary Edition Review – BBC Music 83.Jump up ^ Bloom, Jerry (2008) Black Knight: Ritchie Blackmore p.198. Omnibus Press. Retrieved 23 October 2011 84.Jump up ^ Smoke on the Water: The Deep Purple Story p.191. Retrieved 23 October 2011 85.Jump up ^ Hartmut Kreckel (1998). "ROD EVANS: The Dark Side of the Music Industry". Captain Beyond website. 86.Jump up ^ Billboard (18 May 1985). Deep Purple: 'Surprise Of The Year' Billboard. p.41. Retrieved 2 March 2012 87.Jump up ^ Pete Prown, Harvey P. Newquist (1997). Legends of rock guitar: the essential reference of rock's greatest guitarists p.65. Hal Leonard Corporation. Retrieved 2 March 2012 88.^ Jump up to: a b c "Billboard album listings for Deep Purple". AllMusic.com. 89.Jump up ^ Deep Purple: Perfect Strangers Allmusic. Retrieved 2 March 2012 90.Jump up ^ "Deep Purple & A Momentous Mark II Reunion". udiscovermusic.com. Retrieved 5 November 2014. 91.Jump up ^ "Jon Lord Interview at www.thehighwaystar.com". Thehighwaystar.com. 12 February 1968. Retrieved 23 October 2011. 92.Jump up ^ "Knebworth House – Rock Concerts". KnebworthHouse.com. Retrieved 23 October 2011. 93.Jump up ^ "Deep Purple – Knebworth 1985". DeepPurple.net. Retrieved 23 October 2011. 94.Jump up ^ "Interview: Jimi Jamison". aor.nu. Retrieved 15 December 2010. 95.Jump up ^ "25 Years of Deep Purple The Battle Rages On...:Interview with Jon Lord". pictured within.com. Retrieved 15 December 2010. 96.Jump up ^ Dave Thompson (2004). Smoke on the Water: The Deep Purple Story. p. 259. 97.Jump up ^ Alex Henderson. "Slaves & Masters". allmusic. Retrieved 7 March 2013. 98.Jump up ^ George Anasontzis. "Ian Gillan Interview". Rockpages.gr. Retrieved 22 April 2013. 99.Jump up ^ Gillan, Ian; Cohen, David (1993). "Chapter 14". Child in Time : The Life Story of the Singer from Deep Purple. Smith Gryphon Limited. ISBN 1-85685-048-X. 100.^ Jump up to: a b c Deep Purple live album withdrawn BBC News. Retrieved 2 March 2012 101.Jump up ^ Daniel Bukszpan, Ronnie James Dio (2003).The Encyclopedia of Heavy Metal p.56. Barnes & Noble Publishing. Retrieved 1 March 2012 102.Jump up ^ "Ian Gillan and Ian Paice Interview with Simon Copeland". The Sun. March 2007. Retrieved 16 August 2012. 103.^ Jump up to: a b Buckley, Peter (2003). The rough guide to rock. p.280. Rough Guides. Retrieved 23 October 2011 104.Jump up ^ "Soundboard Series: Australian Tour 2001". All music. Retrieved 4 November 2012 105.Jump up ^ GARRY SHARPE-YOUNG (10 November 2005). "Roger Glover interview". Rockdetector. Archived from the original on 9 February 2006. 106.Jump up ^ deep purple michael bradford. Billboard. 15 June 2002. p. 12. Retrieved 1 March 2012. 107.^ Jump up to: a b Mark Anstead (12 March 2009). "Deep Purple's Ian Gillan talks money". The Daily Telegraph. 108.^ Jump up to: a b "DEEP PURPLE To Release New Studio Album Next Year". Blabbermouth.net. 22 January 2012. 109.Jump up ^ "Gig Of The Week: Deep Purple". Classic Rock Magazine. Retrieved 7 February 2014 110.Jump up ^ Matt Wardlaw (3 June 2011). "Deep Purple's Roger Glover Says Band Disagrees on the Importance of Recording New Albums". Contactmusic.com. 111.Jump up ^ "GLENN HUGHES Up For DEEP PURPLE Mk. III Reunion". blabbermouth.net. 2 May 2011. 112.Jump up ^ Lee Baldock (22 September 2011). "Moray McMillin loses battle with cancer". LSI Online. Retrieved 27 August 2015. 113.^ Jump up to: a b "Deep Purple: New Album Title Revealed – Feb. 26, 2013". Blabbermouth.net. Roadrunner Records. Retrieved 26 February 2013. 114.Jump up ^ Mathieu Pinard (13 April 2012). "Album producer chosen?". Darker Than Blue. 115.Jump up ^ "Jon Lord, founder of Deep Purple, dies aged 71". BBC News. Retrieved 16 July 2012 116.Jump up ^ "Deep Purple founder Jon Lord dies of pulmonary embolism aged 71". Daily Mail. Retrieved 16 July 2012 117.Jump up ^ Deep Purple Keyboardist Jon Lord Dead at 71. Rolling Stone. Retrieved 16 July 2012 118.Jump up ^ "DEEP PURPLE: Quality Toulouse Footage Available – Dec. 7, 2012". Blabbermouth.net. Retrieved 24 December 2012 119.Jump up ^ "Deep Purple Confirm New Album". Ultimate Guitar. 120.Jump up ^ Eduardo Rivadavia. "Deep Purple: Machine Head" Allmusic. Retrieved 6 March 2013 121.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. Metallica AllMusic. Retrieved 22 February 2012 122.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. Judas Priest AllMusic. Retrieved 22 February 2012 123.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. Queen Retrieved 22 February 2012 124.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. Aerosmith AllMusic. Retrieved 22 February 2012 125.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. Van Halen AllMusic. Retrieved 22 February 2012 126.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. Alice in Chains AllMusic. Retrieved 22 February 2012 127.Jump up ^ Birchmeier, Jason. Pantera AllMusic. Retrieved 26 February 2012 128.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. Bon Jovi AllMusic. Retrieved 22 February 2012 129.Jump up ^ "Europe – Interview with Joey Tempest". metal-rules.com. Retrieved 23 March 2014. 130.Jump up ^ Ankeny, Jason. Rush AllMusic. Retrieved 26 February 2012 131.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. Motorhead AllMusic. Retrieved 22 February 2012 132.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. Iron Maiden AllMusic. Retrieved 22 February 2012 133.Jump up ^ Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. Def Leppard AllMusic. Retrieved 22 February 2012 134.Jump up ^ IRON MAIDEN Bassist Talks About His Technique And Influences Blabbermouth. Retrieved 26 February 2012 135.Jump up ^ VH1: '100 Greatest Hard Rock Artists': 1–50 Rock on the Net. Retrieved 22 February 2012 136.Jump up ^ "CR AWARDS: The Winners". Classic Rock Magazine. Retrieved 17 June 2012 137.^ Jump up to: a b "Re-Machined Deep Purple Tribute". Eagle Rock Entertainment. Retrieved 2 October 2012. 138.Jump up ^ "Rush, Deep Purple, Public Enemy Nominated for Rock Hall of Fame". Billboard. Retrieved 11 October 2012 139.Jump up ^ Andy Greene (4 October 2012). "Rush, Public Enemy, Deep Purple Nominated for Rock and Roll Hall of Fame". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 11 October 2012 140.Jump up ^ "Rush, Randy Newman, Donna Summer among 2013 Rock Hall inductees". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 12 December 2012 141.^ Jump up to: a b Martin Kielty (4 October 2012). "Rush, Deep Purple finally nominated for Rock and Roll Hall of Fame". Classic Rock. 142.Jump up ^ "Geddy Lee on Rush's Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Induction: 'We'll Show Up Smiling". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 12 December 2012. 143.Jump up ^ Toto told Jann Wenner to "stick it up his" Future Rock Legends. Retrieved 22 February 2012 144.Jump up ^ Jane Stevenson (23 March 2012). "Slash plays to Canadian Crowd". Toronto Sun. Retrieved 27 April 2012 145.Jump up ^ "Slash on Closing the Book on Guns 'N' Roses at the Hall of Fame". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 27 April 2012 146.Jump up ^ "Metallica Want to Avoid "Drama of a Van Halen" at Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Induction". Rolling Stone. Retrieved 28 February 2012 147.Jump up ^ "Metallica Guitarist: 'Deep Purple Definitely Belongs in the Rock and Roll Hall of Game'". blabbermouth.net. 17 October 2012. 148.Jump up ^ Grow, Kory (9 April 2014). "Metallica's Lars Ulrich on the Rock Hall – 'Two Words: Deep Purple'". rollingstone.com. Retrieved 15 October 2015. 149.Jump up ^ "Chris Jericho huge Hall of Fame rant 2015". YouTube.com. 19 October 2015. 150.Jump up ^ Grow, Kory. "Read Lars Ulrich's Passionate Deep Purple Rock Hall Induction". rollingstone.com. Retrieved 4 May 2016. 151.^ Jump up to: a b Sean Michaels (4 September 2014). "Roger Glover: Deep Purple 'ambivalent' over Hall of Fame call-up". The Guardian. 152.Jump up ^ "Deep Purple – Ian Gillan: 'I Don't Expect Heavy Rock's Finest To Get Knighthoods'". Contactmusic.com. 19 May 2013. 153.Jump up ^ Green, Andy (29 April 2015). "Readers Poll: 10 Acts That Should Enter the Hall of Fame in 2016". rollingstone.com. Retrieved 15 October 2015. 154.Jump up ^ Reed, Ryan (21 December 2015). "Deep Purple Singer: Rock Hall Band Member Exclusions Are 'Very Silly'". rollingstone.com. Retrieved 12 April 2016. 155.Jump up ^ http://ultimateclassicrock.com/ian-gillan-deep-purple-rock-hall/ 156.Jump up ^ Greene, Andy (16 February 2016). "Deep Purple Guitarist Ritchie Blackmore Won't Attend Hall of Fame Ceremony". rollingstone.com. Retrieved 19 July 2016. 157.Jump up ^ The Highway Star—Fall tour of Germany. 158.Jump up ^ The Highway Star—Pisco Sour under Peruvian skies. 159.Jump up ^ The Deep Purple Live Index. 160.Jump up ^ Deep Purple, 2007 Tour Reviews. 161.Jump up ^ results of the End Of Year Poll 2007. Retrieved 7 May 2010. 162.Jump up ^ Gillan, Ian (17 February 2008). "Deep Purple perform for Russia's future president". The Times. London. Retrieved 1 May 2010. 163.Jump up ^ FIS Newsflash 215. 21 January 2009. References Deep Purple – The Illustrated Biography, Chris Charlesworth, Omnibus Press, 1983, ISBN 0-7119-0174-0 Smoke on the Water: The Deep Purple Story, Dave Thompson, ECW Press, 2004, ISBN 1-55022-618-5 The Complete Deep Purple, Michael Heatley, Reynolds & Hearn, 2005, ISBN 1-903111-99-4 Touched by Magic: The Tommy Bolin Story, Greg Prato, Createspace, 2008, ISBN 0-5780031-7-1. External links Book icon Book: Deep Purple Wikimedia Commons has media related to Deep Purple. The official Deep Purple website for promoters, press and fans Deep Purple – The official website with fan community Deep Purple at DMOZ Category:Deep Purple Category:Musical groups established in 1968 Category:Musical groups disestablished in 1976 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 1984 Category:Musical quintets Category:English blues rock musical groups Category:English hard rock musical groups Category:English heavy metal musical groups Category:English progressive rock groups Category:Ian Gillan Category:Parlophone artists Category:Harvest Records artists Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:Polydor Records artists Category:EMI Records artists Category:Symphonic rock groups Category:Kerrang! Awards winners Category:Musicians from Hertfordshire Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees